In The Wrong Place
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Will and Sally take a wrong turn on a call out. What happens when they meet two very unpleasant characters and will they both pull through?
1. In The Wrong Place

Sally glanced at Will who looked nervously back at her. This was wrong. This wasn't where they were meant to be. They walked away from the car looking around.

"Sally… d'you have the feeling… like we shouldn't be here?" asked Will hesitantly.

"Yeah… I do…should we call for back up?" said Sally looking at Will. Will thought for a moment.

"No… I reckon we can manage by ourselves, but be careful," Will said creeping forwards and reaching out for the door handle.

"Will…wait!" whispered Sally hurrying forwards and grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"There's voices in there!"

"Could be nothing, after all we weren't called here or anything," said Will but Sally knew he was a bit scared.

"Should we go in?" asked Sally. They stood in silence for a moment looking at each other.

There was a shuffling noise from the other side of the door. Will and Sally backed against the wall silently. The door opened a crack and the voices were getting closer.

"He better have the stuff this time!" snarled one. There was a grunt in response from another.

Sally bit her lip to stop herself from calling out. She could feel Will tensing beside her. She didn't dare look at him but she felt his hand take hers.

"If he don't have the stuff I'm gonna punch his lights out!" snarled the first man opening the door.

He hadn't noticed Will and Sally. Sally shut her eyes and prayed silently. The two men didn't seem to be the sort of people who'd be pleased at the appearance of a pair of police officers.

She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest and she was sure she could hear Will's too.

"_Break in on Canley Street, any unit deal!" _rang out the voice on Will's radio.

Everything happened in a rush. There were shouts from the other side of the door and it was slammed shut. Will and Sally saw the two men for the first time. They were shaking with white-hot rage and one pulled a gun out of his coat.

Will tried to drag Sally off the exit and the gun went off…


	2. Dead By Now?

Chapter 2

"Will!" cried Sally desperately. Will blinked at her with a dazed unfocused look in his eyes.

"Oh God Will!" she wailed taking his hand ant squeezing it.

"Sally?" chocked Will. There was blood flowing steadily out of his shoulder.

"Will, just listen to me! We're gonna get out of here!" she said urgently.

The door opened again and the two men came out. One of them was playing with Will's radio that he'd taken. Sally watched them come. She'd thought they'd done a runner after they'd shot Will.

The man with the radio walked over to Sally and Will. He peered into Will's pale face.

"I thought he'd be dead by now!" he said. Sally couldn't think of any response to this. She glared up at the men in pure hatred.

She looked down at Will; he was clinging to her hand as though he was scared to let go.

The second man dragged Sally to her feet. She struggled but the man was too strong. In the struggle she caught her hand in her pocket and something fell out onto the ground beside Will. It looked almost planned.

The tied her hands behind her back and marched her through the door. Sally looked over at Will as she went. She didn't know whether she would ever see him again.

The first man didn't follow at once. He looked at Will for a moment then pocketed the radio. He walked over to Will who was breathing heavily now and kicked him, hard, in the chest.

Will moaned slightly the man laughed coldly and walked off after his companion.

After he heard the door shut. He tried to reach out for the thing that Sally had dropped but it hurt so much his head spun. Painstakingly he reached out with his other hand and picked up the Sally's mobile. He smiled slightly. Sally was brilliant.

He flicked through her phone book in search on Sunhill's number. The colours seemed dimmer than usual.

He pressed the dial button and listened to it ringing.


	3. Keep Talking

**Thanks to elzangels, as1999 and XpippaX for reviewing! Glad you like my fic!**

* * *

Dan was bored out of his mind sitting behind the desk at the reception. He was doddling on a bit of paper wondering what Will and Sally were doing; something far more exciting than covering the desk for Nikki probably.

The phone rang and Dan picked it up glad of something to do.

"Hello, Sunhill police,"

"D…Dan?" said a voice on the other end of the line that Dan recognised at once to be Will's.

"You okay, mate?" Dan said.

"Dan… we need h…help, you that old warehouse by the r…river?"

"Uh huh, Will, what's going on?" asked Dan, panic stricken.

"I… got shot…I think… they've got Sally…" came Will's voice from the other end.

"SAM!" yelled Dan, "It's Will! He's been shot! They need an ambulance and back up at that old warehouse!"

Sam who had been walking past looked at Dan in shock and then hurried of pulling out her mobile as she went,

"Keep him talking! Try and keep him conscious!"

Dan blinked, everything was happening so fast, but put the phone back to his ear.

"What the hell where you doing at that old warehouse anyway?" he said.

"W…we t-t-took a wrong…turn somewhere," said Will. It frightened Dan to hear how scared his friend sounded.

"So, did-," Dan began.

There was an indistinct yell, a bang from the other end and Will cried out and then the call ended.


	4. Drifting Away

**Hiya, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!! **

* * *

Phil pulled up the car in the car park completely missing every single parking space. He and Sam got out the car and lead the armed units up the warehouse. They walked through the broken archway looking around cautiously. Beth, Diane, Rodger, Emma and Leela were all following. 

"SAM!" Phil cried pointing at something in the corner. Emma gasped, Rodger looked at the ground, Diane turned away looking shocked and Leela and Beth just stared.  
Phil knelt down and looked at PC Will Fletcher in horror. The paramedic shoved him out of the way and began checking for a pulse.

There was a pounding noise in Phil's head. Sam took hold of his arm. He looked at her. There were tears swimming in her eyes. She blinked and said,

"We need to find Sally,"

Phil nodded and hurried off towards the door at the other side of the room. There were armed officers behind him. He leant in, listening for any sounds. There were none. He signalled for the armed men to go.

They stepped through the door. They looked around. Phil walked over to a pile of old cardboard boxes and knelt down. He picked up the knife.

There were pieces of rope severed on the ground. He looked at them closely and then beckoned to Sam.

"There was someone tied up here," he said. He put the knife and the rope in an evidence bag and handed it to Beth who'd followed Sam in.

* * *

The world was filled with shouted commands, the beeping of machinery and the confused noises of traffic. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't open his eyes. Every breath he took hurt, it felt as though it was ripping his chest apart. 

He couldn't move. He felt petrified. The only thing he wanted to do was get up and run away from this nightmare.

Every thought that came into his head was confused and half formed. His whole body ached. He felt himself drifting away but somehow he couldn't get to sleep. There was too much noise.


	5. Whiteboards and Photographs

Sam stared at the white board again and still it didn't make any more sense to her than it had the first time. She still saw Will's photo smiling at her with the words "Victim of serious attack," written under it. She looked at Sally's photo beside it. She was still missing. Dan had said that the pair had taken a wrong turn going to a callout.

The door opened and closed behind her but she didn't look round. She felt Phil's arm around her.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I dunno, Phil," she said hopelessly.

"We see people hurt and people disappearing nearly every week but still, nothing can prepare us for how it feels when it happens to one of our own," Phil muttered. Sam looked at him. He looked exhausted. There was a knock on the door. Sam and Phil looked around. Together they walked towards the door. Phil opened it.

* * *

He knew he was going to die. He knew it but he couldn't let that happen. He had to help Sally, but he couldn't. He tried to count how many times his heart was beating just to concentrate on something and if he kept counting maybe his heart wouldn't just stop. One…two… he gave up there. He couldn't remember much. He tried to concentrate on his friends. He tried to remember exactly what each of them looked like… but he was so tired…


	6. Done All She Could

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and yes there is some Sam/Phil in the storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sally!" exclaimed Sam. Sally looked at her before her knees gave way and she found herself in Phil's arms. He helped her to a chair and let her sit down. He went and filled a glass of water and handed it to her. 

"Thanks," she muttered. Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding and she still couldn't quite believe she'd gotten away.

"You all right?" asked Phil anxiously.

"I dunno," she muttered. She reached into her pocket and dragged out a wallet. She handed it to Phil.

"I took it from the guy that shot Will. Oh, God, is Will okay?" Sally said desperately.

* * *

Was it meant to be this cold? He felt his whole body slowing down. Desperately he tried hold on to what little traces of warmth he could feel. He could still hear all the noises going on around him. He wanted to shout out to them; make them understand that he was alive. He couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying. There was a light coming towards him. Was he dying? Was he going to heaven?

* * *

Sally wiped tears from her eyes. She had tried to do all she could for Will but what if he was dead?

No. She tried not to think about that. Phil was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What happened, Sal?"

"I…uh…I… well Will and I ended up in that warehouse because we turned the wrong way and ended up in the wrong place. We had a look around in case it was the right place. We were just about to go through a door… when…Will's radio went off and these two men came out…" Sally broke off and wiped her eyes with the tissue that Sam handed her, "We tried to run but it… the gun…Will…"

"Sally, it's alright," whispered Phil, trying not to think that maybe it wasn't' alright. She looked at him and nodded.

"Then they went away back through to the other room, I thought they'd gone…done a runner…but they came back. One of them took me away and left Will but I kinda "dropped" my phone. I don't know if he used it or what, I'm guessing he did cos we heard the sirens and the guy with the gun said the police were here… I never saw him again after that. Then I was taken away to this other room. There were loads of old cardboard boxes there. They tied me up beside them. One guy went back through to Will later on and then I heard this bang…and…"

Everybody knew what had happened without Sally saying it. They'd seen the evidence. Two gunshot wounds…one to the shoulder the other in the back...


	7. Evidence

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" rang out the continuous drone that everyone fears. It rung in the heads of everyone present. Doctors were swarming in to the little room now. Dan watched in horror as doctors tried urgently to save his best friend…

* * *

"Then he came back in and said we had to go. There was an open window in the corner… the short guy came over with a knife and… I thought… I thought… but he didn't. He cut the ropes and he made me jump out of the window. I tried to get back to Will… they wouldn't let me. I screamed but they just ignored me. They were too wrapped up in their own miserable lives. Once we were outside the bigger guy panicked 'cos he'd forgotten his drugs and he climbed back in. By the time he was back we could hear you guys coming in. The two blokes made me get in the car and then they drove off. They just ignored me most off the time but when we got to the car park they told me to stay in the car. They got out and began arguing, d'you honestly think I was going to stay in the car? I got out and ran for it. One of them shot at me but it missed me… I ran until I got to the bus stop beside the park. I stayed there for a while and then I came here…"

Sam pulled Sally into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said.

* * *

He could hear voices; voices he hadn't heard since he was small, voices off relatives that died. Was he dead? If he was, he didn't mind. He felt calm. All the pain and numbness was gone. He felt safe and warm. Everything was white, not black. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

"Neil got the CCTV tape from the ware house," said Phil waving the tape at Sam. Sam nodded. Phil walked over to the TV and turned it on as Phil put in the tape. They sat down on a desk and flicked through it.

"There!" said Sam pointing. Phil let the tape play at normal speed. They saw Will and Sally entering the warehouse… the panic on their faces when the radio went off… the fear… the pain…

Phil turned off the tape. Neither off them could watch anymore. Now they had evidence that Will had been shot… not that they needed any…


	8. Number 32

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

"Who's that man?" asked Phil frowning at the CCTV print out that now joined Will and Sally's photos on the white board.

"Cooper Eves," said Sam knowledgably.

"How d'you know that?" asked Phil, looking at her in admiration. Sam held up the wallet she pulled out a photo and ID card of a man and a small girl.

"Reckon that's our guy?" asked Sam holding the photo against the print out.

"Yeah, we got em' Sam!" said Phil grabbing his coat. Sam checked her watch, it was nine o' clock.

"Should we wait for the morning?"

"No, it might be too late by then!" said Phil.

"We don't even know where to look!" said Sam irritably.

"We gotta start somewhere!" said Phil.

"Phil," said Sam firmly. Phil scowled and grabbed the wallet from Sam.

"Look, there's an address and everything in here!" he said waving at identity card at Sam.

"Okay, lets go. We should get the armed men again," she sighed. She hated that smug look on Phil's face as he left the room knowing that he'd gotten one over on her.

* * *

"Sally?" asked Dan, running forwards and hugging her, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. What about Will?" she asked noticing the blinds were closed to Will's room. Dan shook his head trying to hold back the tears.

"NO!" wailed Sally, "NO! WILL DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
She tried to break loose of Dan and get into the room but he didn't let her go. Instead, she crumpled to the ground sobbing because he was dead and she should have been able to do more for him...

* * *

Phil walked over to the door of number 32. The house was a wreck. There was a smashed window and the door was hanging off its hinges. 

Phil stood outside listening before entering slowly. Sam followed him in.

"Phil…d'you have the feeling…like we shouldn't be here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…I do, but we've got back up outside," said Phil.

Phil walked down the hallway stepping over smashed vases and fallen pictures. He reached out for a door handle.

"Phil…wait!" whispered Sam grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"There's someone in there!" she said. They stood and listened for a moment.

"It's the Police!" said Phil loudly opening the door. Sam found herself holding her breath, expecting the gunshot….


	9. What If

**No, I'm actually not to kill everyone off but yeah...anyway... here's the next chapter:)**

* * *

"Are you a police man?" asked the little girl running over to Phil as he opened the door. She had blond hair in pigtails. She looked scared but unharmed.

"Yes, I am. I'm Phil. Can you tell me your name?" said Phil crouching down to the girls level. Sam came in and began to look around the room.

"Uh huh, I'm Ashlynn," she said. She took hold of Phil's hand, "Have you come looking for Daddy?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He went away. He was angry," said Ashlynn.

"What did he do Ashlynn?" asked Sam kneeling too.

"He shouted at me. He told me he was going away somewhere nice and that he didn't have time for me. I asked him to stay but he told me I'd been bad and that nobody wanted me anymore," said Ashlynn tears dribbling down her face.

"Where's your mummy?" asked Phil.

"With the angels," said Ashlynn smiling slightly through her tears, "Aunt Kida said she was looking after me,"

Phil smiled at her. She was incredibly grown up for a child her age.

"Sam's gonna look after you for a while until we sort things out for you. She's going to take you back to the station for a little while,"

Sam was glaring at Phil but agreed none the less. She picked Ashlynn up and carried her out to the car.

"Ashlynn can you tell me where your dad went?" asked Phil quietly, leaning through the back window of the car, as Sam started the car.

Ashlynn looked at her feet nervously.

"It's alright, we'll make sure you're safe but we really need to know where he is,"

"He's gone to that warehouse…you the one beside the river. He said he's going to see Mummy again," whispered Ashlynn.

Phil looked at the child for a moment before realising what that meant.

* * *

Emma sat alone in the locker room looking at the floor. She looked up when the door opened and Beth came in. 

"Hi," she said quietly.

"You all right Emma?" asked Beth.

"I dunno. It's just Will…"

"Yeah, I know, it's terrible isn't it?"

"Well…the thing is…I think…well…I kinda know…I love him Beth!" whispered Emma looking at Beth with tears dripping down her face.

"D'you want to go and see him? At the hospital, I mean," said Beth.

"No…yes…I dunno. I'm just so scared Beth! I don't want to go because I don't know how…how I'll feel when I get there…but I want to go 'cos…he'd have done the same for me…"

"I think you should go and see him," said Beth.

"What if he's…"

"Emma. Don't," said Beth. She didn't want to hear it either. It was something the whole station tried not to think about, but it was on everyone's mind. What if Will was dead? There'd been no word from the hospital…


	10. Making It Better

The pain was back. That was about all he could feel. The urgent voices were back again, not the welcoming, comforting voices he'd heard earlier. He wanted nothing more than to hear those voices again. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to stop hurting…

* * *

"I'm DS Hunter, Sunhill Police and I'm telling you, drop the gun!" demanded Phil. The bald man from the photo waved the gun in his face and Phil felt slightly scared. This guy had already proved that he could shoot a police officer and kill his own child… what if the police officer in question was dead too?

No. He told himself firmly not to think about Will. He would be fine. He had to be.

"Why should I drop the gun? I don't give a damn about you lot. You screwed up my life too many times,"

"Listen, we can talk about this," said Phil.

"No we can't," said Cooper, "You lot promised you'd keep my wife safe…you didn't though! You promised her a safe house! You PROMISED!"

Phil just listened in silence watching the gun apprehensively. Maybe if the Cooper got himself in a hysterical wreck he might drop the gun.

"She got shot! She only went to get a fish supper and she got SHOT!"

"Well…that's not really our fault! She was told to stay in the safe house!" said Phil irritably. Cooper seemed to swell in anger when Phil said that.

"She still died under your watch!" yelled Cooper waving the gun at Phil. Phil took a step back.

"Drop the gun, Cooper," said Phil.

"NO! Just LISTEN to me!"

"I'm listening!" said Phil.

"Well…my wife was dead! I was left with that little brat of a kid! I didn't know what to do, and where were you lot, DS Hunter? WHERE WERE YOU!" screamed Cooper, obviously torturing himself.

"I got hooked on drugs…they numbed the pain," said Cooper, "That's what I was doing in that damned warehouse this morning. I was going to meet a man to buy some stuff. Then your officers turned up and wrecked everything!"

"Why did you shoot at them," asked Phil slowly.

"I panicked but when I saw the panic in them I decided to make them suffer! That way I'd be getting revenge for my wife!" said Cooper, "I hate the police, DS Hunter, they're meant to be there to protect us but all they do is tear out lives apart!"

Phil stayed in silence.

"After I heard your sirens I fled. That man was practically dead so I took the girl and my mate and got in to the car. We drove on and stopped somewhere when I thought it was safe.

The girl escaped when we were arguing. She ran away with my wallet. She should be bloody arrested, not me!"

Phil glared at the Cooper in disgust.

"I wanted to get away on my own. I thought my friend had taken my wallet before I figured out it was your officer and we had a fight…the gun went off and he was dead. DS Hunter, HE WAS DEAD!"

"That was your fault!" said Phil coldly. He could hear sounds behind him in the trees. Cooper hadn't heard them. Phil was praying it was Sam and the back up squad.

"I went home and tried to sort things out in my head. It was then I figured out how pointless my life was. I came here for a reason you know…but since you're here… that makes it interesting!" said Cooper stepping forward and loading the gun.

"I hate myself DS Hunter but not as much as I hate you lot!"


	11. Bye Bye Copper

"Get on your knees!" demanded Cooper and Phil had no choice but to obey. He looked at Cooper. He looked determined to shoot. He looked as though he really was going to do it

"You really don't have to do this!" said Phil.

"I like it when you lot beg!" said Cooper with a sneer. Then Cooper aimed the gun at Phil's head.

"Bye, bye Copper!" said Cooper. Phil shut his eyes and waited. He heard the bang. It rang around in his head and it felt as though the world was breaking in half.

Phil opened his eyes. Cooper was lying on the ground laughing manically. Phil jumped up and hurried over to him.

"Bye…bye…copper," he said, "I'm…dying! I'm gonna be with my wife… and my friend again!"

For Phil, the whole world seemed to be going slowly now. He picked up his mobile and dialled for an ambulance. After that he tried his best to stop the bleeding from the man's chest.

"You didn't have to do that,"

"Yeah I did," said Cooper and he shut his eyes and didn't move again. Phil was crouching down beside him in a state of shock.

"Phil!" yelled Sam running forwards and pulling him to his feet. Phil just stared at her as though he wasn't even seeing her.

He just couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. He'd thought he was going to die but he hadn't. Cooper Eves was dead.

"Oh…my…God," whispered Phil swaying slightly and then threw up on the grass.


	12. Loving Will

"How is he?" asked Emma nervously once she found Sally in the hospital. Dan was sitting beside his friend just watching his shallow breathing.

There were machines everywhere, there was beeping from life support machines and drips, there was an oxygen mask covering Will's mouth and nose and there were doctors and nurses coming and going.

"His heart stopped about an hour ago…" chocked Sally. Emma's eyes widened in horror and glanced at Will just to check he was still alive.

"They got him back though," whispered Dan. Emma nodded and then took a seat beside Will's bed.

* * *

The irregular bleep of the machines was getting irritating now. He could still hear the voices. There was a new one there now, other than Sally and Dan. He couldn't quite make out what any of them were saying; it was all so confused. His whole body was aching and he just wanted things to make sense. He just wanted the pain to stop.

* * *

"Will…" whispered Emma, "Wake up please…"

"I tried that already," said Dan sadly. Emma looked up at Dan and Dan could instantly see how much seeing Will like this was hurting her.

"I don't care," she said, "I can try again,"

She reached out and took Will's ice cold hand.

"Will…I love you," she said with tears dribbling down her cheeks, "Will…please!"

* * *

EMMA! In an instant he knew who the other voice was. Emma…

* * *

"Will!" wailed Emma.

"Em…" whispered Will. He blinked, colour rushing back in to his face and looked around at them all, "Dan…Sally…"

"Oh…my…GOD! WILL YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" yelled Dan in tears but laughing slightly too.

Within seconds, the room was filled with nurses and doctors again. Will didn't want to see the doctors even if they would take the pain in his body away. He just wanted to be with his friends. They'd been there for him all the time it seemed. It was so good to see again...to feel alive again...


	13. Girlfriends

"_Good news! Will's back!" _rang out the voice on the radio of every Sunhill officer. There was a collective cheer from everyone, wherever they were. There were a few tears from many of them. Members of the public walking down the streets looked on smiling at the delight of all the officers, even though they didn't quite understand what it was that was that was going on.

* * *

Phil was sitting in the first aid room at the station. He didn't want to be there because he felt, medically, fine but Sam had made him come. He was still feeling a bit dazed. The main thing, however, was Will was alive. 

Sam knocked on the door and went in.

"You okay?" she asked. Phil nodded and got up and hugged her but Sam pushed him away.

"You're an idiot Phillip Hunter," she said looking tearful. Phil looked slightly startled but he had been expecting this.

"Sam…"

"No, Phil, you just ran off on your own! You could've been killed! You COULD'VE BEEN KILLED PHIL!" she yelled hysterically.

"Sam…" Phil tried again.

"SHUT UP PHIL!" she yelled and Phil fell silent taken aback by this sudden burst of anger.

"Cooper could just as easily have shot you, he shot Will happily enough!" Sam said.

"Sam…"

"No, Phil, I don't want to listen to you!"

"Sam! I had to try and stop Cooper! I'm sure anyone else would've done the same!"

"No, Phil, any sensible person wouldn't have gone on their own!"

Phil took a step towards her and reached out for her hand. Then Sam slapped him and the world span before he heard the door open and Sam hurrying down the corridor.

Stuart appeared at the doorway.

"Girlfriend trouble?" he asked. Phil glared at him before pushing past him.

* * *

Will was sitting up laughing at something Dan had said. Emma was watching him feeling as though her heart was melting like butter. She loved it when he laughed like that. 

After a few minutes, Dan went to get them all a drink and Will and Emma were left alone.

He turned to her smiling.

"Thanks for being here Em…" he said.

"As if I wouldn't," she said happily holding his hand. She couldn't believe how completely alive he looked. He still looked exhausted, bruised and hurt but he was alive.

"I thought…" she began.

"Don't," he said shaking his head.

"I love you Will," she said leaning forwards and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I never stopped loving you," he replied smiling.


	14. Half One In The Morning

**There's only one or two chapters left after this one! Hope you like!**

* * *

It was dark in the hospital. Will had fallen asleep at about half past eight. Emma checked her watch, it was half one now. She'd not been able to sleep but she didn't want to go home either.

She just sat and watched Will's deep breathing and smiled, oh how she loved him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Phil sat awake at home. He'd been trying to read the sports pages of the newspaper but his mind really wasn't in it. It was nothing to do with it being half past one in the morning; it was because he kept thinking of Sam. 

He loved her. He truly did love her. Did she know it? Was she scared of falling in love with him? Did she think he would cheat on her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he loved her.

* * *

BANG! Will looked up in terror. He felt the bullet enter his shoulder. He tried to shout but his voice stuck in his throat. The world was spinning and darkening. He hit the ground with a thump and couldn't move again. He tried but he couldn't. He heard Sally talking to him… 

"WILL!" said Emma squeezing his hand to wake him up. Will woke up covered in cold sweat. He looked around just to check that it was just Emma.

"Em…" he began. Emma noticed there were tears dripping down his face. She gently brushed them away. Will sighed and lent back on the pillows. His shoulder and his back where hurting terribly.

"Nightmares?" asked Emma taking his hand and turning on the lamp by the bed.

"Yeah," Will muttered miserably, "When I got shot…"

"It's all over now though. You're going to be fine in a few days. Then you can go home and-,"

"Move in together?" asked Will smiling. Emma giggled. In a couple of minutes, Will was asleep again.

* * *

There was a knock on Phil's door. He looked up from the paper. Who would be round at quarter to two? He stood up and wandered to through the empty house to the front door. He looked through the letterbox and his mouth fell open. 

He quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Sam?"

"Hi Phil," said Sam nervously, "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," said Phil stepping aside to let her in, "What you doing round here at this time?"

"Coming to see you," Sam replied simply.

"I thought…"

"Phil…I'm sorry. I only shouted at you because I was so scared earlier on. I thought you were going to die!" she said stepping forward. Phil took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Sam…" he began but didn't get any further because Sam was kissing him….


	15. All That Matters

**This is the last chapter of this story, hope you all enjoyed it, i enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Might write another fic for the Bill...it was fun so maybe!**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"It's all over now Sam!" said Phil happily filling the case folder in the cabinet and slamming it shut.

"Thank heaven!" sighed Sam taking Phil's hand and leading him out of the office.

"When's Will coming back to work?" asked Phil.

"When ever he feels he can. It's gonna take a while for him to recover from this,"

"Yeah, maybe, but he's got Emma living with him now!"

Sam and Phil laughed and walked out of the station in to the cool evening air.

"What happened to Ashlynn?" asked Phil once they were both in Phil's car.

"She's living with her Aunt," said Sam.

"Poor kid, she's been through so much,"

"I know, she'll be fine though," said Sam. Everything was going to be fine now. She was with Phil and, right now, that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

"You won't believe how good it is to be home!" said Will smiling.

"It's good to have you back you know," said Emma.

"Course it is! I mean, come on, what would you lot do without me?" laughed Will sitting down on the sofa. Emma sat down beside him and put her arm around him. The truth was, she didn't know what she would do without him but that wasn't important. What she'd do without him didn't matter. She was with him now and that was all that mattered.

"Em?" said Will.

"Mmm,"

"I love you,"


End file.
